Jimoes
Jimoes (ジムモー) is the general of the Syrule army and a true Syrule at heart. Her father is a Syrule legend and she is also a childhood friend of Zantos, Noir Maganti, and Sakura Maganti. History The Syrules and Machinists were destined to fight. Jimoes knew that. However, that never stopped her from becoming friends with Zantos and Noir. When she was 10, Jimoes had a wide mind and accepted everyone. She grew up in a small village with her friends and did everything a kid could do with them. Going to the amusement park, search for bugs.. Jimoes was never really a girly girl, but more of a tomboy. One day the Machinists had invaded the Syrule kingdom and took Jimoes away. Jimoes was sold into slavery and eventually lost her spirit. She first belonged to Chess, but kept being sold because "she simply did not behave." She was later sold to a man who referred to himself as "Hercules." Hercules wasn't like the other slave owners. He treated her fairly and even offered to free her when he was done with her. This was the first person that Jimoes felt comfortable around and eventually didn't want to leave. One day some Machinists came and Hercules had hid her so he could deal with them. In result, he was slaughtered and burned. Jimoes watched the death of Hercules and her heart grew cold. She thought that she could never have anyone like her without being killed. Jimoes was sold to another Machinist, and she used this to her advantage. Jimoes killed her new slave owner and ran off to fight - the Heart Country. She arrived at the Syrule Country first and claimed her spot as the general of the army, proving herself by defeating the current general Garlock. There was something she never revealed though - she planned to take away something everyone loved for she had no idea what she was doing. She simply just wanted revenge. She reunited with Noir and Zantos when she was attacking the Heart Country, but this didn't change her mind. After failing to kill them, she gained her common sense back and eventually became an ally to the Heart Country. Personality Jimoes is a leader at heart and always knows what to do during battle. She's stated how she has never lost a war before and knows tons of tactics to use during a battle. Jimoes loves sparring and is always looking for a fight. She has a rough personality that is loud and outgoing. This makes it easy for people to approach and talk to her. She also loves sweets and food. Jimoes can get very irritated however and can be a bit too loud. She's also very reckless and leads herself into trouble unintentionally. She has a super hero complex, thinking she can beat anyone and anything when she can't. Jimoes can also be quite sensitive. Appearance Jimoes has wavy pink long hair and black eyes. She has a shackle around her neck from when she was in slavery that she can't remove. Beside her bellybutton is a brand mark that was burned into her by Chess, her former slave owner. Jimoes wears a sleeveless jacket with collars and a red bikini top under. She has fishnet gloves on, gray shorts and belted boots. Her skin is smooth and milky white. Relationships Noir Noir is like a brother to her. They grew up together and they often tease each other a lot. However, when things get serious, they always have each others backs. Noir confessed to have liking Jimoes when they were younger, but Jimoes never felt the same way. She liked Zantos. Jimoes could only see him as a comrade and a brother. Zantos Jimoes also grew up with Zantos. When they were younger Jimoes liked him. Because of this she always picked on him and teased him; the feeling was mutual. After Zantos confessed when she returned, they started to go out. One time Zantos was tricked by Scarla, who was impersonating Gemes, to join the Joetes. Jimoes felt betrayed but Zantos came back and promised that he won't ever mess up their relationship again. They always have each others backs and they always battle with each other, along with Noir. The three are a trio. Sakura Sakura was pretty much the only girl that Jimoes was able to talk to when they were growing up, due to Jimoes having mostly guy friends. Jimoes always went to her and showed her "totally girly" side, talking about girl things and getting advice. Sakura was also the only Syrule friend that Jimoes had. Jimoes and Sakura are close and are pretty much best friends. Gemes Gemes and Jimoes' relationship is odd. Jimoes accuses Gemes of being an enemy and always attacks her, but deep down Jimoes actually likes her. Gemes and Jimoes can be considered "frenemies" - though they fight, there have been times where they have had fun together (like the Snow Festival when they had a snowball fight). Forest Forest is Jimoes' most trusted soldier. Jimoes can trust her with any mission and is able to talk to her about anything. Cross Along with Forest, Jimoes can trust Cross as well. Though Cross is distant to most people, Jimoes always goes up to him to talk and forces him to interact with her. She is able to talk to him about personal stuff and they seem rather comfortable with each other. Tyra Jimoes hates Tyra Jones. Tyra and Jimoes ALWAYS argues with eachother when ever they meet, throwing insults and threats at one another. Jimoes doesn't understand Tyra's point of view and gets irritated by her. Because Jimoes is sensitive, she often gets offended as well.